Sneaking Photos Edited
by jupiter2005
Summary: Serena is home from a photo shoot, but when a certain someone comes in she runs. Will she be able to face the only one who can break her or will she keep running? R&R


Serena's POV

I was in his arms, on his bed, kissing like there was not going to be a new day. I had just got a revelation of my life so I was going to take it in for all my worth. But I'm getting way ahead of myself. Let me start at the beginning.

It all started with me and him fighting, as always. Every time I turn around that jerk is always starting something with me. Why can't I just have one day without fighting with him. The guy never lets a day go by without saying something harsh or calling me that awful name 'meatball head' when he sees me. It has gotten old after so long of dealing with his immaturity.

Every time I see him I just want to kiss him until we are both black and blue. But I know that will never happen. I just know if I did that he would look horror stricken, than laugh in my face, and hold it over my head forever.

But I am getting off track _again_. My name is Serena Tsukino and I am 19 yrs old. I finished high school with good grades actually which surprised even me. I just returned from a year of being in America doing swim suit photos. I was at the beach last summer when a man came up and asked if I ever modeled. I had told the man "No, never." He then asked me if I would be interested.

After that day nothing has been the same. The only people who knew of my career are my close friends, Rei, Ami, Lita, Mina, and of course the hunk at the arcade, Andrew. Oh and also my parents. My dad nearly had a heart attack when I mentioned to him what I typed of job I was going to be doing.

As I was saying today was a normal day. I had just got to the arcade from visiting my agent and picking up the photos from last week's shoot. She wanted me to pick my favorite shot. The photos from the shoot, where of me wearing some skimpy bikinis, that left little to the imagination. One was a metallic dark bronze color. The top at least covered my chest but still left enough to be seen. The bottom covered my front pretty good, at least from what I remembered, but the back showed it all. You could see my backside as bright as the sun.

It had been over a year since I had seen HIM. I was antsy about seeing him again but today I was just here for only seeing my girlfriends and show them my shots. I hoped they liked them as much as I do.

"Do you need another shake Sere?" Andrew asked

"No, I'm fine. I'm just waiting for the girls. So Andy, what do you think? Do you like them? Think the girls will like them? Which one do I choose for my agent?"

"They are all fine. I like this one though with the baby blue bikini. It doesn't show everyone one your body. You are like a sis to me and I want you to be decent."

"Well aren't you sweet Andy. I like this too. I'll show this to the girls. Maybe the others, if they want to see them. Thanks Drew."

And I was going to show the girls the best one of them all. At least that was the plan until he walked in. I was sitting there at the bar with the photos in a folder, waiting for the girls to come in and meet for lunch. Andrew had just started putting the photos back in to the folder when I heard the door chimes go off. Thinking it was the girls, I decided to turn and hold the picture that showed hardly a thing up for them to see. But to my surprise it was HIM!

HIM as in DARIEN SHIELDS! He was gorgeous today, wearing a tight snug fitting black shirt, with gray dress slacks and black Armani shoes, and over top of his shirt was that hideous green jacket. Scanning back to the top of him I could not help but admire his luscious black locks with blue eyes that almost looked black.

Just as I started to go soft in the eyes, he looks up and sees me sitting here, with a picture of me in a baby blue string bikini. Luckily I did not have my backside facing the camera, cause then he would have a nice view of my derriere.

"So this is what you do all day? Take pictures of yourself in swimsuits? What are you trying to do get a boyfriend? Like anyone wants a desperate woman," he remarked.

I was shocked to say the least. Most of all I wanted to cry. The last person I wanted to hear that from was him. For once I wanted to hear him compliment me not criticize me more. I did the only think I could think of. I blew up and yelled him down before running out.

"YOU ARROGENT JERK! And for your information you brainless _twit_. I graduated last year. REMEMBER! WITH GOOD GRADES TO BE SPECIFIC! And also if I wanted a boyfriend he sure would not be you. I can get a man and any one I want. Besides I have someone who does want me and he's way hotter than you. And these are not of me trying to do anything. I am a professional model. Look at the DAMN Swimsuit magazines if you don't believe me," Serena screamed at him before running out crying. 

Darien's POV

I had just walked into the arcade from attending classes all day long. I had talked to Rei earlier and was told Serena Tsukino was back in Tokyo after being gone over seas for a year. Rei knew I liked her and kept hounding me about telling her how I feel already.

As I walked in the door I could not help but get a whiff of strawberries. I had not come across that scent in over a year now. I did the only I could and looked up. There she sat, the girl of my dreams, the woman, I would do anything for. The one everyone hounded me over. The one I loved.

She was wearing an off white dress with jacket. The jacket has long sleeves with a floral pattern from neck to waist, underneath was an off white dress that only went a good ways above her knee's, it had a ruffle trim along the bottom. She has on strappy white dress shoes with heels.

She had cut her hair off to just above her waist. I never told anyone but I loved her old hairstyle. I didn't care what anyone thought about me teasing her. Serena would always be my meatball head no matter what she looked like. I just wish she had left her hair long and fixed how I remember her.

And the next thing I know I had opened my mouth and insulted the girl on the picture in her hands that showed her in a really simple blue bikini. It was the sexiest thing I had seen her in other than what she was wearing right now. That was something I never expected to see wearing. What was she doing wearing anything that skimpy in public?

I realized that she stopped yelling and was looking at the ground. Next thing I know before I could apologize she was out the door and sounded to me as if she was crying. I just stood there as she yelled and ranted at me. I thought she was beautiful and I said something stupid after a year of not seeing her.

"I _cannot_ believe you did that man! How long is it going to be before you grow up and admit how you feel?" Andrew asked.

"I didn't mean what I said. I was going to welcome her back. That just came out. What do you want me to say?" I questioned as I sat in the empty bar stool.

I looked down at the folder she left behind and noticed pictures sticking out. I knew I should not look but I was curious on what she modeled for a living. I opened the flap and the first thing to catch my eye was a photo of MY Serena wearing a metallic bronze bikini that showed her rear and barely her chest. I started fidgeting in my seat when I saw that. I looked through the rest and saw more the same but with her in different positions. I even saw some of her in a green, yellow, red, and my favorite color black.

I took the folder and stuck it in my coat. No need for anyone else to see these. Most of all her family and friends. I looked up at my best friend Andrew and noticed him staring like I was crazy. I knew what he was thinking and that was not why I was taking them.

"Drew, don't even go there. I am going to return them to her tomorrow. It's late I know she does not want to see me right now. So I will hold on to these till later. Oh by the way, here's my new address. I found a little house over in Juuban that I bought," I stated.

I wrote the address down and headed home. Hopefully if Serena was headed in that direction I would be able to apologize and return them now. But as I walked I had no such luck. It took me about ten minutes to get home from the arcade.

After entering my home I went to my room and set the folder on my bed-side table. This way come morning I could remember to grab them before leaving.

I had been home for about two hours now and decided to lie on my bed and take a little nap. I fell asleep and never realized my window was unlocked, and a certain someone was sneaking in at that exact moment.

Serena's POV

After running out of the arcade and heading to the park to cry for about an hour and a half I calmed down long enough to realize my folder was not on me. I looked every for it. The bench I sat on, bushes, ground everywhere before coming to the realization that I left it in the arcade when I ran out. I took off running back to the arcade to retrieve it.

I ran in doors activating the chimes to go off as usual. I walked up to the counter and went to grab my folder but noticed it was gone. I looked everywhere around the counter for it, but it was nowhere to be seen. I saw Andrew coming back over and grabbed him by his apron.

"Where is it? I know I left it behind. Where did you put it? Please tell me you have it, Drew?" I growled.

Drew looked at me and removed my hands before answering. "Darien."

I looked at him like he was psychotic. What does Darien have to do with this?

"Darien? What about that prick?"

"He took it. He figured you be home already, so he took it home to return tomorrow with it to give you," Andrew stated.

"WHAT? NO. . NO. .NO! Where does he live? Does he stay in the same apartment or not? I need to get those tonight."

"Here, I knew this would come in handy for someone other than me. I don't plan on going to visit for a while until I know he apologizes to you for what he said. Go get your pictures."

I took the address and thank Andy on the way out. I looked at the address and noticed that it was right next door to where Ami lived at least I know where he lives at. Now all I need is to get up the nerve to ask that creep for my pictures back.

It took me five minutes to get to his house. It would take me ten but I ran there. I wanted my pictures. As I got closer I noticed all the lights where off except one and it was a bedroom light. I had a feeling that he may be in his room or he was taking a shower, because of how late it was. I walked to his window planning on scaring him but when I looked in he was curled up in bed asleep. He was so adorable when sleeping.

I carefully opened the window praying no saw me breaking and entering. I did not need to get caught and go to jail. I slipped one leg inside and then the other. Luckily I out grew my clumsiness during junior year. When I was finally inside I walked over and flipped off the light, just to be safer and not wake him up. I moved cautiously over to the bedside table where I saw my photos preparing to grab them and leave.

As I got closer to the table and my pictures, I heard movement from the bed. I turned and noticed that Darien was moving. I did the only thing I could I froze and watched.

"I love you. Why can't we be together? I need you more than you know," he mumbled in his sleep.

I could not help but stare. He was _talking_ in his _sleep_. I all of a sudden got a wicked grin on my face and crept closer. I had to mess with him. I just had to. This was the best opportunity to get pay back and have black mail on him for his rude comments earlier. This was too much, too tempting, hearing him talk and no name to go with it. I had to find this information out for later use. It broke my heart a little because I knew it was not me he loved.

"Who do you love? What is her name? Tell me! Darien, who do you love?" I asked.

I moved closer to him and prepared to kneel on the bed to get closer, but unbeknownst to me his shoes where beside the bed, so of course I tripped over them and fell in the one spot I wish I never wanted to.

"You, I love you, Serena. I am so sorry for not telling you earlier. I know I was a jerk. I was afraid of how you would react. Please say you love me back."

"I do love you, Darien. I always have." I replied.

I sat there and watched to see if he would awaken or not after that fall or if he would sleep through it and my confession. I landed right on top of Darien himself with my little trip. The first thing to happen at that point, I felt arms come up around me and lock. I was a goner. I just knew it. I waited to see if he woke up. When he did nothing by turn over with me in his arms I waited till he settled back down before I tried anything. I laid there for god knows how long before he started talking and doing things I never expected.

He started kissing my face. I should have resisted and fought him but I knew deep down this is what I always wanted. Finally he moved to my lips and kissed me where I always dreamed of. At first it was gentle then next thing I know he has his tongue asking for permission to enter by running the tip across my bottom lip. I open my mouth to let him enter and nearly fainted for the taste of him. I could not help but come to the conclusion that he tasted of coffee. And he tasted good.

"God, Serena, I have wanted to kiss & hold you forever. You taste so good. Just like strawberries. As I knew you would Please let me kiss you again. I need just one more kiss. That is all I ask for," he said.

I could not help but give in. I loved him also. What do you expect of me? Especially when he asked nicely and said he loved me too. And besides he would not remember come morning, He was sound asleep, or so I thought.

I kissed him thinking 'what could it hurt'. As we came apart I looked up expecting his eyes to be closed and him to start snoring again. WRONG! HIS EYES WERE WIDE OPEN!

"I have never had a kiss like that. If I could wake up to this all the time I would die happy," he stated.

I jerked from his arms and flew across the room. "How long have you known I was here? When did you wake up? How much did you hear me say?"

He started laughing a little and moved off the bed, and started coming towards me. "I woke up, when you landed on the bed to keep from falling. I never knew you felt the same."

I stared at him in shock and realized what he said. He loved me and then he kissed me. He was awake and he kissed me. I felt like I was in heaven. After coming down from heaven, I realized he tricked me. That got my ire up when I looked into his eyes.

"Do you have any idea how embarrassing this is? What the hell were you thinking? At least let a girl know your awake so she can be careful of what she says," I responded.

"I'm sorry Serena, I did not mean to startle you. The opportunity presented itself for me to confess and you chose the right time. So I figured whats the harm if you thought I was sleeping."

"I do feel the same for you. But you ever do something like that again. You will regret it."

"Do you want your pictures back? Also do you want to date me?" he asked.

"Yes, to both your questions."

I moved back over to Darien and his bedside table. When I got there I reached inside the folder and pulled out the top photo which happened to be me in the bronze bikini. I handed him the picture. I then crawled in bed beside him and laid down.

"I'm not taking your pictures. Those are important to you. All I want is you in my life."

"Keep it. I know that was probably the first you saw. And I am sure you liked it most," I stated with a kiss.

"I like them all but, thanks. I put where no one can see it not even Drew."

I cuddled into his arms and stayed there the rest of the night. We both fell asleep holding each other close. I did not wake up until morning. Never knowing that our friends stood outside the door paying Drew up on a bet that he had going on of when we started dating.

Darien's POV

After tonight I knew that I would never hurt my girl again. I had a certain someone deal with tomorrow about some money to pay up for a bet that should never have happened. Drew was going to hear it big time from me. And no one was going to take this precious gem from my arms ever. I would make sure of that on my life.

I was the luckiest man alive right now. I looked down and noted that my girl was asleep.

"Get out of my house, all of you. Andrew you better be reading because me and you have a few things to discuss tomorrow," I harshly whispered without looking at any of them.

Next thing I heard was feet running down the hall and out the door.

(Link to 2 of her pics and outfits for serena and darien on profile)


End file.
